Winona Dove
Winona is a fictional character of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. Winona is Nathan Legend's childhood friend until 8 years ago when she was kidnapped by some members of the Monster Empire to turn her into an avian (an angel-like creature). Appearance Winona has short brownish blond feathered hair with long bangs that cover her forehead. Her most notable features are the wings on her back which makes her look like an angel but she wears something to conceal her wings (like a jacket or pea coat) whenever she's in public or when someone tells her that her wings are in the way of something. Her wings were burnt brown and its' ends only reached down to her elbows after she was attacked by an organization that was on a mission to destroy a lab that she was in. Before the accident and after she regrew them in Carnage City, Winona's wings are snow white and long enough to reach down to her knees. She usually wears a baseball cap when she's not in school. The cap was useful for hiding her looks from the Monster Empire and GEM. Personality When she was Aviva, she willing to do any task made from Professor Wilder's orders, but suffered stomachaches, since a part of her thought she's doing bad things. After leaving the Monster Empire, Winona starts to act more friendly, but will attack people that gets on her nerves. She has a tomboyish personality when beating up some bullies that were harassing her. Her wings would pop out by accident when she gets nervous or embarrassed. History When Winona was a child, she was a normal girl that was Nathan’s friend until the Demon Empire attacked Rebel City and captured Winona. Winona was spliced with some Phoenix DNA by the Monster Empire to turn her into an avian creature. Suddenly, another organization arrived and attacked the Monster Empire lab that Winona was in to destroy any experiments whether friend or foe to be that could be of any use to the Monster Empire. Winona managed to survive the explosion, but was heavily damaged and she had gotten amnesia. The Monster Empire soon found her and manipulated her into thinking she was one of their soldiers. During the time she was in the Monster Empire, she rose into the ranks of the 1st Division Commander of Professor Wilder's team. And she was placed in Rebel City (ironically where Nathan lives) about a year before the main storyline to find some good test subjects for Wilder's experiments. Synopsis Warrior's Awakening Arc Winona (who was known as Aviva at the time) made her debut when she was spying around the city, but some of her feathers were being molted off. At Predator's hidden lab, she was watching Nathan fighting Predator at a hidden lab in Rebel City. After Nathan had defeated Predator, Aviva accidentally took Nathan with her in an escape capsule and was about kill Nathan, until an explosion forces him to hug Aviva by accident, and then with the confusion, she decided to escape. Wilder Arc Aviva met up with Nathan again at the top floor of Wilder’s building and did battle with him after knocking out Lucas. She had the advantage for the battle, since Nathan thought she was someone he met and Nip thought she was the legendary winged goddess from her aura. Aviva was about to deliver the final blow, but her memories of actually being Winona were returning. With her returned memories she found that Wilder brainwashed her into becoming his subordinate, but Wilder knocked her out shortly and cut off her wings after she found out. After Professor Wilder was defeated by Nathan, Aviva (now known as Winona) led Nathan and Lucas to the fortress' main computer to help find Mark's whereabouts, but Wilder activated a self-destruct sequence to force them to escape. When they got back to Rebel City, Winona still doesn't have all of her memories back, but Nathan and the others volunteered to help her find the rest of her memories. Hidden Power Arc Winona saw some hieroglyphics on Nathan's Energy Gauntlets that were almost invisible and remembered that there was some related data around the Savage Mountains. She thought that the data there would help recover some of her memories. After Flint heard about this info, he went there with Winona and took Nathan along to train him. At the Savage Mountains, Winona managed to find some hieroglyphics, but the group was attacked and captured by a chimera gang led by Wolfe Savage. They were taken to the hidden Savage Village with the chimeras living there thinking they're poachers. The village leader, Boris, found out that they're not really poachers by instinct. Boris saw that the designs on Nathan's Energy Gauntlets were similar to the one that were in a cave near the village. Thinking that Winona may be closer to finding about the secrets to the cave than anyone in Savage Village was, he let them investigate in the cave, but under the careful eye of Wolfe (who still doesn't trust them). Wolfe told Winona the last time he saw humans, they stole something from his village and killed his mother which caused his father to pursue them, but he never returned. Winona took some photos of the hieroglyphics in the cave, but some poachers (led by Cage) attacked the village to capture the chimeras to recycle their DNA for more Monster Empire experiments. Winona and the others managed to earn the village's trust by saving a kitten chimera from a poacher. After Nathan and Wolfe defeated Cage and his gang of poachers, Winona figured some of the Legendary Artifacts' history about being created by a wizard to aid warriors in battle with magic. Wolfe figured out this maybe why his father left the village and decided to pursue them. Carnage City Arc After the poachers were defeated, Rachel called Nathan telling him that she heard some info that could led to his father, Nicolas Legend, at Carnage City. Winona and Flint went with Nathan to Carnage City to find out if Nathan's father is around, but when they arrived there, they found it was a trap to capture Andrew and find out some secrets. Although Swifter has been defeated, he hacked into a laser satellite and was about to threaten Rachel that he’ll destroy Rebel City unless they let him go and get some information from her, until Nathan;s long lost brother, Andrew, arrives and kills Swifter. However, the rescue turns into an invasion as he wants Winona for some experiments, since she was a member of the Monster Empire. Nathan and his friends did everything they can defend her, but Andrew and his team were too powerful and defeated them. Fortunately, they decide to let Winona go when Winona regrew her wings (which are now glowing white) and lulled Nathan to sleep when his eyes turn into somewhat of a demon. Ocean Mines Arc Winona goes with the others to Ancient Ocean to see everyone training. She spots a girl running into some abandoned mines after seeing her wings exposed. The former flew to see make sure that the latter doesn't fear her. Nathan and Lucas were following her until they all stopped and found that there was a hidden village that worships a winged priestess. A few kids thought that she was the priestess herself, but the guardians soon arrested Nathan and Winona (while Lucas got away) for thinking that Winona was an impostor trying to steal the village's treasures. They were about to be executed until Lucas returned with reinforcements (Serena, Dimitri, and Wolfe). Winona saw that the winged being was not the winged priestess Nip was serving. She looked like Winona (except the color of her hair, eyes, and wings). The impostor revealed herself as Alice as part of the Dark Champions to steal their mystical materials to create powerful weapons. Winona was trying to stop Alice, but sensed Nathan was consumed with his raging energy (after Zeta forced him to use it after almost being killed). This distraction gave Alice the opportunity to kill Winona only for Nip to sacrifice his life to save her. She managed to calm Nathan down which got the villagers to believe she may be the winged priestess herself or her descendant. Unfortunately, Nip had died to ensure Winona's survival (thinking that Winona is the winged priestess before his death). Before the team left, she told the village to train harder and that they can't have someone protect them, instead protect themselves. Controllers Arc A few weeks after returning from the Ocean Mines, Winona and everyone else were having normal lives while training during some free time. Like the others of Nathan's group, Winona was targeted by some new students with giant dolls to study her powers and abilities. She acted scared when she saw Mark return from the Monster Empire and hoping that he doesn't recognize her. Later she saw that the student council was made up of new students (after the previous were moved, hospitalized, or kidnapped) that have special abilities and fighting styles to take down the people that were in GEM Military that's trying to charge of Rebel City. They found her and thought she may have been sent to kill them, so she was being attacked by Mark (who was brainwashed by them), but she was saved by Nathan who defeated Mark afterward. Winona found out that there has been a symbol placed on Mark that controlled him, but she dispelled the symbol. After the student council saw that Nathan and Winona were not with the GEM Military, they gave them four days to decide if they want to join them or not. However the student council kidnapped Lucas in order for Nathan and Serena to steal parts from the Sector 3 of the GEM Military to turn Rebel City into a floating city to keep away GEM and the Monster Empire. After Nathan and Serena had completed their mission, the student council told them that will have to help them otherwise they won't be given any info about their parents (which Winona wants to know about most of all). Dark Tower Arc Nathan and the others decided to make a quick stop at Ancient Ocean to pick up Nathan's other gauntlet, but Nathan and Winona were drawn into another world where monsters and magic were dominant. Serena and Dimitri followed when they noticed that Winona and Nathan were gone for a while, but had them gotten them attacked by demons that are attracted to Serena's spirit energy. The flying demons had kidnapped Serena, but had to retreat from Nathan's raging champion energy. They were then taken to Deep Valley by some warriors that were protecting the village. In Deep Valley, Winona became popular with the villagers when they mistaken her for the winged priestess like some of the people in the mines at Ancient Beach. She also saw Mika training Nathan to help him control his champion energy. She was then told to stay behind when Nathan, Dimitri, and Mika went to save Serena who was held at Dark Tower. When they got back, Winona was in shock to find out that Mika was killed by one of the Millennium Demons. Before they went back to their own world, Winona found out about some hieroglyphics around the village that have connections to the Ancient Mines. Mighty Mountain Arc Winona saw a flock of dragons on one of her morning flights flying towards the city. She saw Flint inspecting Rex (one of the dragons) that has a tattoo of the Monster Empire. Winona thought that the dragons were coming from the south at Mighty Mountain which the dragons were coming from. Suddenly when Winona had seen Mighty Mountain, she quickly flew over there without saying a word to anyone else. When Winona arrived near the mountain, she was about to go into a secret entrance until she was stopped by Serena. Winona was forced to explain to her that this was the lab that turned her into an avian. Wolfe ran to them, telling them that Nathan had instantly disappeared. When the team got inside, they were all separated and each were faced off against a foe in a silhouette. Winona was up against Warren until he decided to leave after telling her how much she has grown over the years, which made her angry and embarassed. She tried to find Warren, but accidentally assisted Lucas and Rex in their battle against Amanda and her flying pets. They won by trapping the creatures in a tight gate and knocking them out with a storm of her hard kicks. Amanda was going to kill them by destroying the room they're in, but killed by an angry mutated Wolfe. With Wolfe angry from the chemicals and unable to tell friend from foe; Winona, Lucas, and Rex were forced to flee from him until Wolfe unwittingly sneezed them out of harm's way thanks to Winona's feathers molted off her while they fled. Powers and Abilities Wings Flight: The Monster Empire injected Winona with phoenix DNA which turned her into an avian. As an avian, Winona has wings (even though they're damaged) which gives her the ability to fly and usually has the advantage of fighting opponents while in mid-air with sai like a bird's talons. Regeneration: Professor Wilder tore off Winona's wings when she decided to not help him anymore, but she regrew better wings in the Carnage City Arc. These new wings created a glow that instantly lulls Nathan to sleep when he was somehow transforming and pushed back Andrew's team by a few feet. She is also able to heal wounds and broken body parts faster than anyone else. Winged Priestess For some reason, Winona looked like the winged priestess that fought against a demon bird from a fallen kingdom according to Nip. Also she can perform all powers that only the winged priestess can do. Purification: Winona unknowingly created a white aura to calm down Nathan when he went berserk (by the Champion Energy overwhelming him) so he won't kill anyone by accident. She can also dispel any curse or other magic that has been placed on someone. Read Hieroglyphics: Winona is able to read some hieroglyphics that the winged priestess and about anyone from her race can read. Others Winona is also skilled in close combat, usually with her kicks. Quotes * "Anyone who doesn't want to fight, shouldn't even bother to look at a weapon." * (to Nathan) "Why can't I kill you?" * (to Nathan) "I remember what I actually was, but I still feel like I'm missing a part of me." * (to the Ocean Mine villagers) "You can't count on someone protecting you all the time, you people should have to use the strength inside yourselves to protect this village." Category:Characters (CP) Category:Female (CP)